The Black Jokers: The First Generation
by SupernaturalAngel
Summary: Sirius falls in love with a Bulgarian Girl in his fourth year. But after a night of snuggling what's the result? Twin girls coming right up! NEW CHAPTER!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily _______?, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Professor Dumbledore belong to JK Rowling. Evryone else is MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE! lol (I'm feeling a little psycho)  
  
Prologue: Okay, this is actually a sort of author's note, but anyway. I was thrilled to open the fourth Harry Potter book ( The Goblet of Fire) and find that JK Rowling wrote about Bulgaria. I am Bulgarian and I personally think that our small Eastern European country located on the Balkan Peninsula is too often forgotten. We are small, but very smart (if I do say so myself). (Did you know that the inventor of the computer, thought often unaccredited, is actually a Bulgarian living in the US)? I was thrilled to see that someone had recognized us. Escpecially in such a popular book!. Until I read it all the way through. I must say, I was quite disappointed at the incorrect way that our people were portrayed. They were almost like criminals! Death Eaters, losers . . .  
So in this fanfic, I created a character who was characteristic to our culture. And I gave her my name (well, my first name). It's not of Bulgarian origin (Italian, I think), it is mine. The girl does not speak with an accent (which by the way was portrayed like a Russian accent in the book. Actually, Bulgarians speaking English often produce flat sounds instead of rolling R's and a flat duh for the th sound.). A lot of Bulgarian speak Russian and another language (often German, French or English) fluently, as well as their native Bulgarian. I have created a typical and realistic Bulgarian girl (with a sense of humor) who . . . just happens to fall for Sirius Black in their fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
  
~~~~~ Firsts: Meetings, Kisses ~~~~~  
  
I eyed the boy to my right. He was tall, strong, with a mischievous grin and sparkling eyes. He laughed at some joke his friend told him. I sighed.  
He turned to me, still smiling. "What's wrong Adriana? That's your name, right?"  
I nodded. "Addie's my nickname. And you're Sirius?"  
He nodded. "Are you in the fourth year too? I haven't seen you much before."  
"I am. I just transferred here from Rosalind Academy of Magical Arts in Bulgaria. My dad got transferred to London."  
"Cool. Well, these are James, Remus, Lily, Peter, and Cordelia."  
"Hi," They said in unison.  
I smiled shyly at them. I'm not usually shy, only when I first meet someone. But Sirius had my stomach tied in knots. He looked like Vladimir, my boyfriend in Bulgaria. With his dark hair and laughing eyes.  
I picked up my goblet of juice. Then I swallowed and joined in their conversation.  
  
**********  
  
Sirius and I had Care for Magical Creatures together that afternoon. I couldn't concentrate properly on the phoenix I was supposed to feed. All I could feel was Sirius moving swiftly beside me. He was my partner.  
"Ugh. Will this thing eat anything?" He asked in frustration and threw the lettuce he had been holding. Then we both reached for a bucket containing small fish. Our hands brushed and we both looked up at each other. Sirius laughed.  
"You like me don't you? I like you too." He asked, still laughing.  
I was startled by his honesty. Then I smiled, seeing no reason to hide my feelings. If he didn't like me, too bad for him. "Yeah. I do. Do you have a girlfriend?"   
He laughed again. "As a matter of fact, I don't. Would you like to volunteer for the position? I'll have to give you a trial run though."  
His lips landed squarely on mine. I didn't pull back. Wow. He's a good kisser, I thought.  
"Hey little love birds. You better quit the tonsil hockey, cause Professor Garvey is coming this way." James warned. Sirius and I laughed and pulled back. I looked at him and saw that my pink watermelon flavored lip gloss was smeared over his mouth. I laughed.   
"What?" He asked.  
I continued to laugh. James and Remus joined me.  
Professor Garvey strolled over to us to check on our phoenix. I quickly turned my back on everyone, wiped my mouth of the lip gloss and grabbed a small fish from the bucket. Then I spun back around and smiled sweetly at the approaching Professor. I tried to feed the bird again.   
He seemed to like the fish. He practically swallowed it whole. I dipped my hand in the bucket and brought out a handful. I fed it to him, one by one. Sirius was still trying to figure out why we had laughed at him. He had his back turned and didn't see Professor Garvey approaching. I hid my grin, pretending to wipe my mouth with my hand.  
"Hello Professor," I smiled again.  
Sirius froze and motioned for me to give him a fish. I did, and he turned to face the Professor, mouth still smeared with pink lip gloss.   
I giggled behind my hand. I knew Sirius wouldn't get in trouble. Professor Garvey has a good sense of humor. He himself often plays jokes on us.  
"Gee, Mr. Black, who have you been kissing?" the professor grinned.  
"Um, no one." Sirius lied uncomfortably, probably wondering how Garvey had guessed.  
"I'm sure. You haven't kissed any girls. But are you wearing strawberry? Personally, I like peach best."  
"He's wearing watermelon." I said seriously.  
"Oh," Garvey nodded in understanding.  
"Huh?" Sirius looked back and forth, confused. By then the whole class was smirking and giggling.  
"Did you loan it to him Miss Ivanova?"   
I nodded. "Uh huh. And I have to tell you, I agree Professor. I like peach best too."  
Then I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing, along with the professor and the rest of the class.  
After I had regained control of myself, letting loose only a few giggles, I whispered to Sirius, "You have my pink lip gloss smeared all over your mouth."  
He licked his lips thoughtfully. "You know, this stuff is sweeter than Honeydukes' best chocolate. I should get some for myself. Did you get it from Bulgaria?"  
And I collapsed again, laughing. The rest of the class did too, Sirius laughing more than anyone else.  
  
That was our first kiss. Many more followed. Sirius made it a point to buy the same lip gloss (From Collette's Cosmetic Cauldron) I had worn that first day and wear it to every Care for Magical Creatures class we had afterwards. Professor Garvey bought him another pack, 'for emergencies' for Christmas.   
  
~~~~~ The Black Jokers ~~~~~  
  
By our sixth year, we were known as the Black Jokers. We played pranks on everyone who crossed our path. We attended each Halloween Feast dressed as medieval jokers in matching costumes. But we were like twins, never separating for more than two hours. During the summer vacation he visited me in Bulgaria.  
Everything seemed perfect when I entered my seventh year at Hogwarts. Sirius and I made out in the back cart of the train during the whole journey, nonstop. He had visited me for a month that summer. It was like a dream.   
Everything was totally perfect. At the feast we planned the jokes we would play on the first years. Then I sneaked into his dorm and we whispered all night.   
The next day in our Transfiguration we set off (New and Improved Extra Strong Odor) Dungbombs. McGonagall had a cow and gave us detentions. We grinned happily at each other and set off for Care of Magical Creatures. Before we got there Sirius pulled a tube of watermelon gloss and spread it over his lips, grinning. I grinned back at him and motioned for him to give me the tube.  
He handed it over and I spread it over my own mouth. Then we kissed until we couldn't breathe. We were still gasping for air when we arrived to the class.   
"Makeout session?" Lily asked grinning. I noticed that she was gasping too.  
I nodded. "You too?" I noticed that James and Sirius were whispering to each other furiously. They laughed once in a while. Lily and I strolled over to them.   
"Where's Remus?" Lily asked them.  
"Huh? Oh he's . . . sick." James looked a bit uncomfortable.  
"Bad cough." Sirius added.  
"If you say so." I shrugged. Professor Garvey strolled over to us and explained what we were supposed to do. He grinned when he noticed Sirius' mouth.  
"Still kissing Miss Ivanova Mr. Black?" Sirius grinned back.  
"Yeah. Still." He looked at me and I smiled angelically.   
The rest of the class laughed.  
  
~~~~~ Relationship 411 ~~~~~  
  
We couldn't keep our hands off each other that year. Every night almost we would snuggle on an extra large armchair in the common room and make out or whisper to each other. Sometimes he snuck into my dorm, sometimes I into his. Lily and the other girls never minded. Neither did James and Remus and the rest of the boys in Sirius' dorm.  
I didn't take a breath without Sirius knowing about it. But I didn't mind. He wasn't the jealous type. He was only concerned. We had our fair share of fights though. Quite a few actually. And some really nasty ones. We cursed each other quite badly once in our fifth year; Sirius ended up in the hospital wing with a pig snout and tail, while I had cat ears and green hair.  
But we always made up. Eventually.  
  
~~~~~ The Christmas Ball ~~~~~  
  
On December 24, in our seventh year I woke up to find live fluttering fairies on my bed and ceiling. I smiled to myself and felt like I was about to burst with joy. God, Sirius is the best boyfriend in the world! I thought. I quickly woke Lily and Cordelia and the rest of the girls and we conjured come music and danced while the fairies fluttered around our heads. They landed in our hair and on our faces and we giggled.   
"They tickle!" Lily laughed.  
Sirius and James walked in that very moment. They told me and Lily to hurry and go downstairs to have breakfast because after that they would have a surprise for us. We dressed quickly and ran downstairs.  
After breakfast, they blindfolded us and led us threw the heavy wooden doors to the cold outside. They let us take off our blindfolds after fifteen minutes. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest.   
It was gorgeous. Icicles dripped from the snow covered trees and a soft blanket of snow covered the ground. And tied to two trees where two pure white unicorns!   
The creatures were so gorgeous! They were muscular and sparkly white. Snow covered their silver manes and their horns were a soft icy pale lavender.  
"Their for you." Sirius spoke.  
I gasped.  
"Well, at least for today." James added.  
"They're . . . amazing." Lily looked as shocked as me.  
" Can we ride them?" I asked timidly, for the first time noticing their strong white wings.  
Sirius grinned his sweetest smile. "Of course." He whispered in my ear.  
We where exhausted when we returned from the adventure. Lily and I hurried upstairs to change into dresses for the Christmas Ball.   
I had bought a spectacular silver ball gown with a low neckline and layers and layers of taffeta for the skirt. I wore my chocolate brown hair into an elegant twist with silvery flower blossoms woven into it. On my neck I donned the large amethyst (on a delicate silver chain) Sirius had given me for my birthday.   
Lily looked so pretty. Her flaming hair fell down her back all the way to her waist. She had emerald hair combs holding the soft waves in place. Her gown was deep forest green with gold embroidery. She looked like Queen Elizabeth (The First) with her red hair and medieval style gown.  
When we met the boys at the bottom of the staircase, they gasped. The reaction which I had hoped for.  
"Are you ready?" Sirius asked me.  
"Of course I am." We entered the Great Hall and heads turned to look at us. It was mostly because of Sirius. He was so popular and . . . hot! I heard kids whispering all around us. I smiled at everyone and waved to our friends.  
After we finished eating, the music started up. Sirius and I danced for every single song. Before the last dance, Sirius knelt before me in the middle of the dance floor.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.  
"I'm expressing my feelings," he whispered back with his signature mischievous grin. Then he cleared his throat loudly. The whole Hall was staring at us.  
"Adriana . . . I love you, as you probably already know," I grinned. " and I and I want to ask you to marry me. So . . . Will you marry me? And you better say yes because if you don't I wasted quite a few Galleons on this ring."   
The whole Hall gasped as he opened a jewelry box containing a large but delicate ring with a gem which changed color every few seconds.  
I grinned and pulled him up and into my arms. I kissed him nice and long. The Hall erupted in applause and cheers. Some boys whistled.  
"Does that mean yes?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes yes YES!" I grinned happily and he spun me around.  
  
  
We were engaged. Our parents were delighted, and so was everyone else (including our teachers and headmaster; Dumbledore congratulated us personally). We planned to marry in August in Bulgaria.  
  
~~~~~ The Hogsmeade Visit That Changed Everything ~~~~~  
  
One night in mid may, Lily James, Remus, Peter, Cordelia and a few others snuck out of the one eyed witch to visit Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks. Sirius decided to stay behind and plan our wedding (and catch up on homework).   
But as the time grew, we started making out more than actually studying.  
"Do you want to go up to my dorm? It's empty you know. Everyone's at Hogsmeade." Sirius suggested between kisses.  
"Okay," I agreed quickly.  
As we tumbled on his bed, I felt some kind of fire inside me. I knew it was time. Time for us to get intimate. Sirius had nothing against the idea.  
  
Two weeks later, the day of our N.E.W.Ts, I woke feeling horrible. I felt sick to my stomach. I threw up (you didn't want to know that, did you?) and forced myself to dress and go downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast the queasiness was gone.  
This went on for the rest of the week, and each day it got worse and worse. Lily grew concerned. A week later, she came to me with a book of women's charms.   
"Fertilio Cromus," She whispered as she pointed her wand at me. Two pink flashes.  
"What are you doing Lil'?" I asked, alarmed.  
She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"You're pregnant. With twin girls." She whispered hoarsely.   
  
Author's note: If you want more: ReViEw!!! Tell me even if you hate it! If I don't get at least ten reviews, I probably won't continue. I was originally planning on telling the story of the twin girls and their father, but if I don't get feedback . . .  



	2. Announcements

Disclaimer: Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily _______?, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Professor Dumbledore belong to JK Rowling. Evryone else is MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE! lol (I'm feeling a little psycho)  
  
Author's Note: HIHIHIHIHIHI! Thank you everyone for all the feedback. I'm sorry it took so long to post this, but I've just finished writing it. Does anyone know a good English-Latin dictionary on line? I need to name the twins, and that would really help. Please help? Please, with a Every Flavour Bean on top?  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
I twirled my hair around my finger nervously. He would probably think that this was some elaborate joke that I had planned.  
  
"Remember that night everyone went to Hogsmeade?"  
  
He grinned and nodded. Then his smile slowly died when he noticed how serious I looked. "Well . . . I'm . . . pregnant."  
  
I must have looked dead serious because he didn't even smile.   
  
"Pregnant?" He whispered, dumbstruck. He slowly sat down on my bed and buried himself in his thoughts. I looked at him, trying to read some sort of reaction. Anything.  
  
He stared into space for a minute. Then a smile lit up his face. "I'm gonna be a daddy? That's so cool!"  
  
"Of twin girls." I added relieved.  
  
"Twins? Wow. I guess we can get married sooner and buy an apartment in Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley. I'll apply for a job at the Ministry. Wow, this is so cool!"  
  
"But don't you think we're a little young? I mean, we aren't even out of school yet!" I said.  
  
"Sure we're young, but I think we can manage. I'll work for the Ministry and you can take care of them and go to school maybe. And our families can definitely afford it."  
  
"But how are we going to tell our parents?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine with it."  
  
"And Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well . . . he'll be a bit angry that we broke the rules, but I'm sure he'll be delighted about the rest."  
  
"And the rest of the school?"  
  
A grin lit up his face. "I have a way to tell them."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask." Then I smiled for the first time since Lily announced it to me. "I'm gonna be a mom." Then I checked my watch. "But we better finish our homework!"  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, before supper, Sirius and I found McGonagall and asked to speak to Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. She obeyed curiously, probably wondering what kind of mess we had gotten ourselves into.  
  
She let us into the staff-room which was filled with all of the teachers and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"We have an announcement to make." Sirius spoke up. "Addie's pregnant with twins."   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you two insane?"  
  
"Is this a joke? It's not funny!"  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
The teachers all looked at Professor Garvey in amazement. Dumbledore remained silent.  
  
Sirius continued. "We have decided to get married earlier than we originally planned, but we are totally happy." He squeezed me around the waist and patted my stomach.  
  
"May I speak to you two alone please?" Dumbledore spoke quietly, blue-eyed gaze fixed steadily upon us.  
  
"Sure, Professor." I agreed hurriedly. We followed him out of the room and into his office. As we left, conversation stirred in the staff room. We caught bits and pieces.  
  
" . . . They're just kids themselves!"  
  
"Their kids will be terrors! Imagine teaching them!"  
  
"Oh, my god! Sirius Black a father!"  
  
Sirius and I smiled at each other.  
  
"Ice-Mice," Dumbledore told the gargoyle that stood if front of his office. It jumped aside and we entered. Butterflies had somehow wandered into my stomach. Would he expel us?  
  
Sirius didn't look any less nervous than me.  
  
"So you two will be parents?" Dumbledore asked, face expressionless. We nodded solemnly.   
  
"I need to know the whole story. From the beginning, please."  
  
Sirius and I looked at each other and he started to speak. "Well, three weeks ago, Lily, James, and the rest of our friends were working in the library. And Addie and I were left alone. So we decided to go up to my dorm, and one thing led to another. . ."  
  
" . . . A week ago I woke up feeling sick to my stomach and I have been waking up to the same all of this week. Until Lily started to get suspicious, I guess, because she came up to me and did a charm. It indicated that I was pregnant with twin girls." I filled in.  
  
Dumbledore gazed at us silently for a few seconds. "Well, how do you plan to take care of this?"  
  
Sirius cleared his throat. "Well we were thinking to getting married a bit earlier. I will apply for a job at the Ministry of Magic, and Addie would take care of the babies and maybe go to school at the Academy of Advanced Magical Studies in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Of course we are hoping our parents could help us out quite a bit, but we aren't sure how they're going to take the news." I added.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "You have it all figured out. Well, I don't think the best thing for you two was to become parents at seventeen, but I suppose fate knows what its doing. Though you two sure don't."  
  
We glanced at each other, relieved.  
  
"Just remember: True love is when your love for each other exceeds your need for each other." Dumbledore spoke softly, with a note of finality.  
  
Sirius and I glanced at each other and shrugged. We let ourselves out of his office and found our way back to the common room. We dropped our books and headed downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Is it true?" James asked me as we sat down.  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant with twin girls." I answered happily.  
  
"Oh my God. Sirius you and Addie have done crazy things but this is way on top of the list." We laughed.   
  
Then Sirius stood and tapped his fork on his goblet. Of course, this was entirely ignored by the hungry crowd.   
  
"May I have your attention please?" Sirius hollered. Heads turned.  
  
"What do you want?" Someone yelled at the other end of the Hall.  
  
"I want to make an announcement."  
  
"So, will you make it already? I'm hungry." Came the answer.  
  
"Addie, my love," He grinned. " Is having twins!"  
  
"Are you sure they're yours?" Who is that, I wondered.  
  
"Did I say they were mine? Nah, they're yours." Sirius shot back.  
  
Everyone laughed and the Hall burst out in applause. Sirius sat back down at the table and raised a toast "to my being a father".  
  
  
  
  
That evening we sent owls to our parents. The next morning, we both received Howlers!   
  
"You two can't stay out of trouble can you? And just how do you plan on taking care of those poor kids? Couldn't you wait till you got married before announcing it to the world? Honestly I thought you had more sense . . ." The Hall burst into laughter. My mom's voice was magnified to a volume of about a thousand. I felt color creep into my cheeks. For the first time since I met Sirius, I blushed.  
  
"Oops!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Let's forget this and go down to the lake. We have twenty minutes before we have to terrorize McGonagall." (translation: twenty minutes until Transfiguration.)  
  
He nodded, and we fled the Hall.  
  
"You know, we have to think up names for those two rascals." Sirius said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I'm bad at naming things. My pet rabbit was called Bunny." I laughed.  
  
"Are you suggesting we name our kids Baby Number 1 and Baby Number 2?" Sirius asked seriously.  
  
I laughed. "Talk about being made fun of in school!"  
  
"How about flower names?" I asked.  
  
"You mean like, Poison Ivy and Poison Oak?" He wondered.  
  
I laughed again.  
  
"Rose, Orchid, Lily, Zinnia, Lotus, Daisy, Violet, Lavender, Heather, Blossom . . ." I paused. "Or maybe gemstone names. You know, Ruby, Jade, Pearl, Emerald, Opal . . ."  
  
"You're seriously thinking of naming our kids after weeds and jewelry?" He asked.  
  
"Well, what do you suggest?"   
  
"Um . . . Venus and . . .Diana? You know, like the goddesses."   
  
"Okayy . . . You mean like . . . Persephone and Demeter? And Athena and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't that be cool?"   
  
"It would, be we have to get to class now. We have eight more months to discuss names." I said, glancing at my watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
We graduated on June 13th. It was a Friday. But nothing went wrong. Well, except for the fact that Sirius and James has charmed everyone's hair a nice and bright shade of fuchsia.   
  
I thought that I would be happy, leaving school and finally being able to live with Sirius. And I was. But a feeling of dread swept over me like a tidal wave. It was very very creepy. I just shook it off and continued saying my good-byes.  
  
After most of the kids scattered, Lily pulled me aside.  
  
"I need to tell you and Sirius something." She whispered.  
  
"Okay." Itold her. "Yo, Sirius!" I waved him over to us. James joined the group.  
  
Lily looked at James a bit hesitantly, but opened her mouth to speak anyway. "Well, I'm pregnant too."  
  
"You are? Wow, cool. Our kids will have close birthdays."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I'm eight months pregnant."  
  
"You don't look like it." I was still staring at her, confused.  
  
"I know. It's an illusion. Dumbledore told us to use it. Said something about our child's importance. Well, anyway, we just wanted to tell you. We would have told you sooner, but Dumbledore said to keep it very quiet." James filled in.  
  
Sirius and I glanced at each other and shrugged. "Okay. We won't spread it around or anything. But you should have told us sooner. We wouldn't have told anyone." Sirius told them.  
  
"Well . . . maybe we should have . . ."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, are you guys still going to live with James' parents like you told us?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Until we find jobs anyway." Lily answered.  
  
I nodded. "Well, you know where to find us. If you need anything just send an owl to the Leaky Cauldron. We'll be there until we find a house or apartment."   
  
We all hugged and said our good byes. Then Sirius and I headed for Diagon Alley by train. It was our last time on the Hogwarts Express. We sat silently during most of the journey, which is like, a miracle since we usually can't shut up for more than two seconds at a time.   
  
The emerald colored mountains never looked more beautiful. They looked so wild.   
  
"Don't you wish we could just live there by ourselves? All alone, no people, nothing." I spoke suddenly.  
  
Sirius grinned in his devious way. "Who would we play jokes on?"  
  
I laughed, cheering up a bit.  
  
  
  
  
AN: do you miss the subtitles? And how did ya like their reactions??? Sirius', Dumbledore's, their parents', the rest of the school? Tell me! Even if u hate it. *remember the dictionary*  



	3. Anger and Boredom

Disclaimer: James Potter, Lily ______?, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, minerva McGonagall, and of course, Sirus Black belong to JK Rowling. Everyone else is MINE! MINE! MINE! (can you tell that I'm an only child?)  
  
Author's Note: Does it seem like I'm foreshadowing? I swear, I'm not. I have no idea whatsoever about what is going to happen next. The only thing I know is that Sirius' notebook is pretty important for the story. I'm being cryptic about its contents. I think you'll find what it contains in the next chapter or so. I love it when I just sit at the keyboard and writing without thinking about what exactly I'm writing. I think some of my best work is born this way. As hard as I try to be sometimes, I'm just not one of those people who plans out the whole plot before they actually start writing the story. I take a character and build a story out of them.   
  
But I think I put too much of myself in my characters sometimes. I am truly sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wrote the whole thing in one sitting and wanted to see if you liked it. I'm finally outta school, so I'll post the next part sooner.   
  
Oh well. I'm sorry for blabbin' on and on! I know you came here to read the story and not to hear *read?* me muse about my writing. Here goes:  
  
  
  
I laughed, cheering up a bit.   
  
We arrived in Diagon Alley at sundown and settled in at our small but comfy room in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"You do know that I will go crazy with nothing to do for eight months, don't you?" I asked Sirius as we unpacked.  
  
He grinned. "You're not the homemaker type, I take it?"  
  
"You should know that by now!"  
  
"Maybe you could . . . I don't know . . . get a job?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know. Or maybe you can go to the Academy for Advanced Magical Studies."  
  
I shrugged. "I guess."  
  
We continued to unpack silently. God, we must be losing our minds, I thought, we don't have anything to say to each other anymore.  
  
  
  
Two weeks passed. Then three, but no word came in reply to Sirius' application to the Ministry of Magic. We began to worry. He became irritable, I bored with nothing to do all day. By then I knew Diagon Alley like the back of my own hand.   
  
One day, about a month after we left Hogwarts, I found Sirius sprawled on our bed, scribbling furiously in a notebook.  
  
"I didn't know you kept a journal." I said, surprised. Sirius never stood still for long enough to actually write more than two sentences. Let alone keep a journal.   
  
"It's not a journal." He shook his hand out and continued scribbling. Wow. It looked as if he had been writing in it for some time.  
  
"What is it?" I moved closer, trying to decipher the scribbles.  
  
He covered it with his hand. "That's for me to know and you to not find out."  
  
"Oh, come on." I tried to tug the book out of his hand.  
  
"NO!" I let go abruptly. He lost his balance and crashed from a sitting position to lying on the bed.  
  
"Geez! What is so important and secret that you can't share with me, your future wife and the mother of your children?" I smiled, trying to charm him out of his bad mood.  
  
Let's just say that it didn't work.  
  
"Just because we're getting married doesn't mean that I am not allowed a bit of privacy!" He raised his voice.  
  
"A bit of privacy! You should be the one to talk! You always know where I am during the day, and I have no idea where you go hours at a time!" My voice began to rise involuntarily too. My bottled boredom transformed into anger. I suppose that I knew it wasn't Sirius' fault, deep in the back of my mind, but I wasn't listening to anyone or anything at that precise moment.  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"So what?!!! So I haven't a right to know where you are during the day and you do? Who named you king of the family?"  
  
"It's not a family!"  
  
"And maybe it won't be!" I spun around and headed back out of the door which I had come in through only minutes before.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius shouted after me.  
  
"It's none of your business!" I shouted right back and slammed the door after me.  
  
"Fine then!" I heard him faintly stumbling, blinded by anger, down the stairs. I guess the "famous Marauder" had no better comeback than that.   
  
When I got outside, I headed for the park. When I reached my destination, I conjured an ice-cream cone and sat down on a bench to try to calm myself down.  
  
How did I let my usually fair temper explode like that? I kept repeating in my mind. How?  
  
It's not my fault. He's the one who started it, I tried to convince myself with no luck.  
  
It takes two to tango, I thought involuntarily. I absolutely forgot about the ice cream that I held in my hand until it had dripped its way down the front of my shirt and shorts.  
  
"Augh!" I yelped as a stream of cold chocolate dribbled down my shorts and onto the bare skin of my leg.  
  
"Sirius this is all your fault." I mutter angrily under my breath. "It better wash out."   
  
I threw my dripping cone into a nearby trash can and began my way beck to the inn, streams of chocolate still making their way down my clothes and onto my skin. I tried to wipe them before they reached my flip flops, but no luck. People stared at me.  
  
Anger bubbled inside of me again. Sirius, you'll pay for this! I kept repeating over and over in my head. But when I made my way up to our room my privacy loving boyfriend was gone. Magically vanished. *Not intended as a pun!*   
  
I stripped my clothes off in the bathroom and attempted to wash the ice-cream out. I scrubbed for ten minutes with little luck. Then I soaked them in a basin of water and left the bathroom in search of clothes. I opened the door which led to our room, in my bra and panties.   
  
To find Lily and James sitting on Sirius and my bed! I saw Jams' eyes widen. Lily giggled.  
  
"Agggghhhh!!!!" I shrieked in surprise, bolting back to the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around my self and emerged again.  
  
"Oh lose the towel, won't you?" James laughed. Lily stared at him, pretending to be shocked.   
  
"My dearest husband, looking at another woman?" She asked. I could tell she was trying her hardest to keep a straight face. Then her words seeped through my brain.  
  
"Husband?" I clutched my towel protectively. "Congratulations!"   
  
They grinned, first at each other then at me. "Thanks!" They said in unison.  
  
I took tiny steps to prevent the towel from coming undone, as I walked to the dresser. "Just let me get into some clothes." I mumbled as I pored over the contents, trying to find my favorite purple tank top. I pulled in out from under a pile of T-shirts, grabbed a clean pair of shorts and jogged back to the bathroom.   
  
I changed. As I reached for the doorknob, I heard three voices instead of two. I hesitated, still fuming angry at Sirius. I didn't expect him back until after dinner. He usually stays away from me when I'm angry at him. I avoid him too when we are angry at each other.  
  
Am I scared of facing him? I asked myself, shocked at my own behavior. I refuse to be a sissy-like girl. I boldly reached for the knob and turned it.   
  
As I entered the room two pairs of eyes looked upon me and another pair busied itself by staring at the latest addition of the Daily Prophet. I smiled at Lily and James, then glared at Sirius.  
  
"Do you guys want to go out to lunch." I made sure that Sirius understood that the question was directed at Lily and James, not at him.  
  
Lily and James glanced at each other. "Um, actually, we can't stay. We just wanted to tell you that our wedding ceremony is next week. As I already told Sirius, we wanted to ask you two to be best man and maid of honor." James explained uncomfortably.  
  
So Sirius had told them about our fight. "Sure," I said to James, still glaring at my 'boyfriend'. I had no intention of apologizing anytime soon. Or accepting any apologizes.   
  
"Okay. Well, I'll walk you out. I was going to go out for lunch anyway." I grabbed my purse and flew out the door before Sirius could saw a word. Lily and James followed me a bit more slowly. We said good bye and I promised to visit Lily on Saturday to go shopping for my gown.   
  
After they Disapperated, I wandered around the now familiar streets. I wasn't really hungry. I just wanted to get away from Sirius.   
  
I bought myself a goblet of pumpkin juice to quench my thirst. The noon sun beat on my face. Sweat poured down my hair across my forehead. I wiped it, fighting to breathe in the muggy weather. Before I could drink the juice, my head's throbbing increased dangerously.  
  
Suddenly, the world began to spin and I felt my knees give out under my body.   
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Lily and James signed their marriage certificates, so they ARE officailly married even though, technically, the ceremony hasn't happened yet. Just wanted to say that so you don't get confused. PLEASE REVIEW?! Please? With an Every Flavour Bean on Top? I might not continue if I don't get at least thirty five reviews. If you like the story please recommend it to your favorite authors! Please?  
  
thanks for Reading!  



	4. Babies

Author's Note: Since this story was originally intended to be told about the twins, I have completed the story of the first Generation of Black Jokers. This is sort of a prologue for the story I intend to tell. I am changing the title to The Black Jokers: The First Generation. The next part will come out as the first chapter of a new story The Black Jokers: The Second Generation. Thanks for all the reviews! More please!   
  
To Elpida: Thanks for all of your encouragement! U r a true Bulgarian luva! LoL. Keep readin'!!!  
To Davita: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I love happy endings too and I think it will end up ending with happily ever after. If you wanna read a fairy tale sort of story try my Second Chance: A Samantha Story. It end with the words happily ever after! I swear!  
To naavi0: Your review really and truly inspired me. I had almost given up on the story and you are my savior! LOL. I love your story. Please write more! If you can help me with some ideas it would be great! E mail me!  
To Aurora: Thanks for liking it. I know that pink for a girl is kinda stereotypical, but I didn't how else to show the readers that she would be having twin girls without telling them straight out. If I'd said orange, would you have known they were girls?  
To Giesbrecht: Thank you for the criticism! I love you for it! Thank you for letting me know where I need to improve! I will try to be more descriptive, even though I wanted to originally, tell the twins' story. That's why I was moving so fast. But I try to improve!  
  
  
I told you that notebook was important! And you haven't seen the last of it either. Remember the girls' names! They will be extremely important for the plot. (I have to figure out how later.)  
  
  
  
  
  
I carefully opened my eyes. To see a white ceiling with a crack off to the right side. I tried to lift my head up, but it felt as if a boulder stood on my forehead.   
"Addie?" Sirius' voice made me remember my anger. But I was too tired to feel angry. "Are you awake?"  
I nodded microscopically. "What happened?"  
"You were cursed. Voldemort is after us. Lily and James too. That's why we're at a Muggle hospital. We have to be as inconspicuous as possible.We have to pretend that nothing is going on."  
I gasped. Then I regretted everything I had said. "I'm sorry for everything. It seems so stupid." I groaned.  
"So, how long have I been conked out and what's wrong with me? How much damage did this curse do?"  
"Well, you have a mild concussion, and a couple of huge bruises, but no more. And you have been asleep for three days."  
"What about the babies?" I looked at him with wide eyes, alarmed.  
He didn't completely meet my gaze.   
"Sirius! You have to tell me!"  
"They're fine. For now at least . . ." He looked at me with a frightened sort of glance. "But he's after them. Them and James' baby."  
My strength (the little that I had, anyway,) left me. I leaned back against my pillow, and felt the blood slowly drain out of my face. He's after my children. My and Sirius' babies. Our reasons for living. Help me someone! I thought desperately. Why? Why our twins?   
Suddenly the pump next to my head beeped. A nurse rushed in the room.   
"Are you okay sweet?" She studied my pale face. "You'll be okay, don't worry. And your babies are fine. Get some more rest." She pointed to Sirius.  
"You! Leave her to rest. You can come back and visit later."  
Sirius glanced at me and hesitated.  
"Go!" I whispered hoarsely. He dropped a few books on my bedside table and left.  
"I'll be back at four."  
I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to settle my body.  
  
  
When I woke up, I was alone in the room. I reached for the books Sirius had left on the table. As I read the titles, a smile donned on my lips.  
A Nursery of Fairy Tales  
The Pantheon: An Idiots Guide to Mythology  
Troublemakers Throughout the Ages  
  
But I was bored and exhausted enough to crack open anything, even a dictionary. I reached for the top book. The Fairy Tales. For the first time in eleven years, before my eyes appeared the words: Once upon a time . . .  
  
* * *  
  
I left the hospital after a week of Fairy Tales, Mythology and Troublemakers. I could easily distinguish Baba Yaga from the mean old witch (such prejudice!) in Hansel and Gretel, could tell you Cupid's Greek name and his entire family tree. I also knew Al Capone's biography to the last detail.  
But we had absolutely no idea what to do about our situation. So we confided in Dumbledore. He advised to keep pretending that nothing was happening, while using the strongest protective charms on ourselves that we could.  
We did.  
  
  
On the fifth of July, we received an owl from Lily and James. They had a baby boy. Harry. We came out of hiding long enough to visit him.   
He is adorable. Lily's preety eyes and James' black fuzz for hair. He's perfect and they love him to pieces. I hope our babies are as gorgeous and sweet . . .  
  
Summer slowly faded into fall and my stomach began to grow. Sirius and I were delighted; our babies were perfectly healthy so far. That notebook, the one we fought about, I hadn't seen the last of. Sirius wrote in it regularly, but refused to show a word of it to me.  
Voldemort grew stronger and stronger with each and every murder. The magical community grew more and more frightened. And so did we. James and Lily decided to have the Fidelius Charm performed on them. Sirius was to be their secret keeper.   
When we asked Dumbledore if we should have the same charmed on us, he said it wasn't necessary until our twins were born.  
There was a prophecy that had scared the Dark Lord. It apparently said that he would meet his downfall in our and Lily and James' children. So he decided to murder then before they could cause him any trouble.  
I am scared witless.   
  
  
  
*Halloween*  
  
He killed Lily and James! He is a traitor. That notebook. I can't believe it! I loved a traitor! How could he? I hate him!!!!  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Cornelius Fudge walked into the prison, blood chilled from the dementors. He stopped at the cell of a once handsome man not yet in his twenties.  
"You have twin girls. They were born yesterday, February 13th, at five thirty two in the afternoon. Here." Fudge hands the man a note. Tears slide down the dirty cheeks as he opens the paper.   
Eight words.  
  
  
  
Vieara Audacia Marauda Black  
  
Sophia Artemisa Pandora Black  
  
  



End file.
